Hyvää Joulua (Merry Christmas)
by ionlyfandomfree
Summary: The Sufin High School/Christmas two shot I wrote way way way too early. Enjoy!


"Wait so, let me get this straight. You volunteered for that exchange student program?" Matthias asked, staring at Berwald who sat on the opposite couch. Berwald nodded, turning his attention back to writing. The Dane guffawed, which earned a glare from the boy sitting next to him. "That's fucking great! You! Mr. Anti Social!" he managed through his laughter, bumping into Lukas's arm, messing up his writing. Sighing at his now ruined essay, he chucked his pen at his face, making Matthias pout and stop laughing.

The group was currently piled into Lukas and Emil's living room, Emil curled up on the chair in the corner of the room, absorbed in his phone and headphones in his ears.

Most days were like this, Berwald and Lukas actually attempting to do their school work, Matthias being obnoxious and Emil avoiding any form of human contact that wasn't necessary. But they did have other friends besides each other. Except Berwald. Matthias had Alfred and Gilbert and anyone who was a loud as him. Lukas had his weird friends that included Arthur and Vladimir who was often accompanied by Nikolai. Even Emil had friends, Li Xiao, Mei and Michelle. Berwald had no one.

"So what made you sign up for it?" Matthias piped up again after a little while. Berwald didn't look up. "Extra credit." he mumbled and Matthias gasped.

"Lukas! I should sign-"

"No."

"But-"

"If I had to deal with you after I just moved from a different country, I would definitely move back." Matthias made a noise like he'd been punched and started arguing about how rude he was. After a while he was certain the conversation wasn't even English anymore, Matthias ranting about something in Danish and Lukas making snide remarks in Norwegian. Honestly, no one would have pegged them as a couple. Well they weren't a couple yet. But when they were arguing over the littlest things, or nearly anything, the look in their eyes held no actual real anger, just blatant fondness and affection. They were both just extremely stubborn, or extremely dense.

Berwald rolled his eyes and glanced over at Emil who took out a headphone and gave him a thumbs up before wandering up to his room before Lukas could notice.

Berwald didn't really care much about the program. As long as he didn't have to deal with someone like Matthias or his equally obnoxious friends, showing a new kid around would be simple.

* * *

Except it wasn't. When he walked into the registrar office the next morning they practically dumped the new kid on him and told them to show him around. He was giving his schedule but that was about it. They didn't even tell him where this kid was transferring from! What if they didn't speak English?

"Um.. Excuse me?" he turned and looked down at the transfer student. Berwald's entire world came to a sudden halt. It was like the entire school became quiet, the walls were blank and the floors were non existent. The only thing that he could see was the shorter teen in front of him. He couldn't be any taller than 5'6. His light blond hair swept across his forehead and he blinked up at him with these gorgeous dark blue eyes, they almost looked purple. Of course Berwald, the awkward tall gay he was, got stuck with possibly the most beautiful man he'd ever set eyes on.

"I'm Tino Väinämöinen," he smiled, though he looked a little nervous. But that smile lit up the room like sun on a snowy day. A new country, a new school, and now he was stuck with possible a giant who seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face. Berwald could understand his uneasiness. "I just transferred here from Finland." his accent was thick but still understandable. A lot of the students here were from other countries, nobody would mind it.

Berwald nodded and forced himself to stop staring, looking over their schedules. They were almost identical. It would be great to show him around, but not great at the fact he could get distracted by him in class.

"What's your name?" he asked after a bit more walking.

"Berwald." he mumbled. Wow great way to seem friendly. "Oxenstierna. Berwald Oxenstierna." Tino smiled at him, at least he didn't seem to mind his quietness. Or awkwardness.

"It's nice to meet you." Tino filled their quiet walking with small conversation, looking over at Berwald for feedback every once in awhile.

He just had this air about him that made him likeable, it didn't seem forced or fake in any way. He wasn't overly smiley or happy, he was pleasant. It was nice.

At least lunch was interesting. Tino sat with him, Lukas and Matthias. Emil was a freshman and didn't have their lunch period. "So you're the exchange student! My name's Matthias Køhler and basically I'm the greatest person you'll ever meet and this is Lukas Bondevik, the worst person you'll ever meet!" Lukas stomped down on Matthias's foot harshly without an ounce of hesitation.

"Don't mind him, he's an idiot." Lukas stated, voice monotone as always. Matthias whined and complained about his foot but Lukas ignored him. "What's your name?"

They went through their introductions, falling into a comfortable conversation about what he thought of the school so far.

Berwald kept taking side eyed glances at Tino. He covered his mouth when he laughed, his nose scrunched, and he picked up on teasing Matthias pretty quickly. It was almost like he belonged there.

"Well Tino, if anyone ever messes with you, I got your back!" Matthias puffed out his chest and put his hands on his hips that made even Berwald snort at the other's idiocy.

"Thank you, but really, I can handle myself just fine." No one seemed to really believe him though, even Berwald had this overwhelming desire to protect him, despite the Fin's protests that he was fine.

It was near the end of the day when that fact was proven. Last period was the only class they didn't share. So as Berwald came from the art wing when he finished up woodshop, he wasn't expecting to see short little Tino Väinämöinen punch Ivan Braginsky right in the nose. And down the tall Russian went. Right as Alfred walked by. The American boy stopped and m doubled over in laughter, his glasses almost sliding down his nose.

"Dude that's what you get for trying to scare the new kids!" Alfred helped him up, giving a thumbs up to Tino. "I like you, kid! No one's knocked his ass down like that! So cool!" he laughed, dragging Ivan away, idly complaining about the latter getting blood on his letterman between his laughs.

Berwald looked at the retreating duo and back at Tino who shrugged, smiling and hoisting his backpack over his shoulder. "He pushed me." and just like that, Berwald fell for him hard.

* * *

Days fell into weeks and weeks fell into months and eventually 2 months passed. Tino had been added to their little group quickly and he learned a lot more about him. He already had another friend at this school, Eduard. He was completely fluent in 3 languages. just barely beating Lukas and Emil who spoke 2 and a half . Because Tino could fluently speak Swedish, Berwald had a much easier time talking to him. Tino loved dogs and had a Maltese puppy named Hanatamago and she followed him everywhere. He loved baking and he loved alcohol. Besides Christmas those were his two favorite things. He was too precious for his own good and Berwald's crush grew. Especially now, mid December, seeing Tino in large sweaters, way too over excited about Christmas. Hell, he was sure he still believed in Santa. Matthias was the only one of them who made a big deal out of Christmas but really, Tino was on a higher level than Alfred when it came to the holiday season hype. The second November first hit, Tino was already breaking out Christmas lights in his house.

The Finnish teen lived and breathed Christmas. He made a big deal out of buying everyone presents. It was cute.

He'd even somehow roped all of them, except Emil, to spend Christmas at his house.

"I'm not going." Emil mumbled, not even looking up from his phone. "I'm going out with friends, sorry Tino."

Matthias grinned and leaned over the arm of the couch. "Friends huh?" Emil side eyed him before looking back down at his phone. "Mhm."

"Totally not that cute Chinese boy from your class right?" Emil ignored him and brought his phone closer to his face, but there was a flush on his cheeks.

"Boy?" Lukas's attention was on Emil's face in an instant which made the younger teen sigh and glare at his brother. "It's not a date Lukas."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm 16."

"Congratulations, now are you sure?"

"And if it is?"

"I haven't met him yet." Everyone else drowned out the conversation after Lukas's overprotective self rapidly fired questions at Emil.

"Are they always like this?" Tino asked, turning his attention back to Berwald. "Mm. S'metimes." he answered, Lukas was actually always like that when it came to his little brother, sometimes more intense than other's. They didn't really have anyone but eachother, so it made sense. Even if Emil would rather die than admit he cared just as much as for his older brother.

"It's endearing." Tino mused, brushing a bit of his hair out of his face. Berwald raised an eyebrow. "The fact that they care so much about each other." he explained, looking back over at them. "So you're coming right?" Berwald nodded once. "Good! I would have been sad if you didn't. So I um-" his phone buzzed in his pocket and he frowned. "Ah, I have to go." he grabbed his things and waved at Matthias and the brothers that had finally stopped arguing. "I'll see you guys on Friday then!" he ran out of the house and Matthias immediately grinned at Berwald.

"So Ber," he walked over and plopped down next to him. "Tino huh?" Berwald furrowed his eyebrows. "Hm?" Matthias waggled his eyebrows and nudged his shoulder. "You like Tino, yeah?" he smirked, nudging his shoulder again.

"Leave him alone, idiot." Lukas grumbled, whipping a pencil at Matthias that got stuck in his atrocious hair. "Sadly though," Lukas fixed his gaze on to Berwald. "It is pretty obvious." Emil snorted and muttered something that sounded like "you're one to talk" but Lukas ignored it.

"You should tell him."

"No." Berwald mumbled, pushing up his glasses.

"Ber, even Matt noticed." Emil pointed out.

"Yeah even I- hey wait!"

Berwald sighed. "Doesn't he l'ke th't Estoni'n boy?"

"Nah Eduard likes Yekaterina. But who doesn't? She's got huge boo-" Lukas threw the remote at Matthias's stomach, glaring at him. "Some of us aren't disgusting."

Matthias wheezed and threw the remote back, which Lukas caught much to his disappointment. "Yeah well you probably like Natalya." he stuck his tongue out and leaned back on the couch.

"What are you both like six? Why am I literally the only mature one..?" Emil huffed and stood up with his bag.

"Good luck on asking him out." Emil shrugged, walking upstairs.

The attention was back on Berwald.

"Ask him out on Christmas."

"No."

"Yes."

Berwald glowered at Matthias his grinned and patted him on the back. "You'll be fine! Literally nothing bad is going to come of this!"


End file.
